


Sleeping Bag Etiquette

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er... sleeping bag etiquette while on missions.  Sam contemplates whether Jack and Daniel share a sleeping bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Bag Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> My story for Bab's Genre Challenge. I drew a pairing of Sam/Teal'c, slash and PWP *grin.
> 
> Updated with art on 01/29/14

 

**Sleeping Bag Etiquette by Sideburns**

 

The fire crackled and sputtered as heat met the moisture buried deep within the wood. Sam hunched forward, toward the warmth, arms resting on her thighs. It was her watch which meant that it was late, dark, and silent. Her favorite time when off world; her 'happy place'. She grinned at that – the expression so clearly belonging to Daniel. And speaking of -- she glanced over her shoulder at his tent, her expression one of curiosity. Of course, it wasn't just Daniel's tent – it was the tent he shared with the Colonel, which explained her expression.

The Colonel and Daniel.

She'd bet a month's salary they were no longer sleeping in the manner of old. Now that she knew the truth, she had a hard time seeing them in separate sleeping bags with a pile of packs and supplies serving as a barrier between them. No, she rather imagined there'd be no wall of Jericho now.

She still couldn't believe what had occurred at the team barbecue last week. On the other hand, she should have known something was up the minute the word "barbecue" passed the Colonel's lips. After all, it was the dead of winter and Colorado Springs had a couple of feet of snow on the ground; a fact that evidently hadn't seemed to bother their fearless leader, which left Sam smiling at the memory.

She and Teal'c had arrived on time and Jack, after handing her a beer and Teal'c a Mountain Dew, led them directly to the kitchen where they'd found Daniel putting a salad together. Jack had naturally taken charge of the steaks so Sam took over the potatoes and Teal'c offered his skills with garlic bread.

She could still see her commanding officer's face as he'd put the steaks on the grill pan. Smoke had billowed upward, swirling around them, and eventually setting off the smoke alarm.

_"Jack, didn’t I tell you—"_

_"Aht-aht," Jack warned. "Don’t be an I-told-you-so, Daniel. No one likes an I-told-you-so."_

_"I do," Teal'c offered as he put the garlic bread into the oven above the baking potatoes._

_"You would," Jack snapped._

_"Sir, if you'd just turn down the heat under the grill pan…."_

_"Carter, if I turn the heat down, the meat won't be seared and the meat needs searing to caramelize in order to keep the juices in."_

_With that, he grabbed the broom from its storage spot between the fridge and the counter and simply gave the smoke alarm on the ceiling a good whack and, if one didn't count the noise the pieces of plastic made as they hit the floor, it could be said that he'd rendered the alarm silent._

_Jack looked at his team, all of whom were staring at him in shock, and said, "What, you've never killed a smoke alarm before?"_

_"What if there's a fire tonight?" Daniel asked even as he began picking up pieces of the dead life-saver._

_"I have other alarms, as you well know."_

_"And if the fire starts in the kitchen?"_

_"Then the refrigerator will perish, but we'll live because the one in the hall will go off before the flames reach us. Happy now?"_

In the darkness of P3Z-883, Sam grinned. It had been very clear that her CO hadn't intended on letting the cat out of the bag in quite that way, let alone at that particular moment, but, as it turned out, telling her and Teal'c _had_ been the reason behind the dead-of-winter barbecue in the first place.

_"Oh, look, Jack, beans – on the floor," Daniel said sarcastically._

_Teal'c glanced downward. "I see only the remnants of the deceased fire detector, DanielJackson. I see no beans."_

_"He means that I let something slip – and judging by Carter's face, which is bright red, she got it."_

_Teal'c gave a small bow and said, "I required no slippage or beans, O'Neill. I am well aware that the game piece has parked itself in your driveway."_

_At Jack's puzzled expression, Daniel said, "Clue bus. The clue bus has parked itself in your driveway."_

_"Ah. The clue bus."_

_"So, what, am I the only one who didn't know?" Sam demanded._

_"Carter, the whole purpose of tonight was to tell you both—"_

_"And that's still a good idea, so why don't we finish getting the meal ready and then we can eat, drink and talk?" Daniel suggested._

_"I thought it was eat, drink and be merry, for tomorrow we die?" Jack asked._

_"Judging by Sam's expression – that could be entirely too accurate," Daniel murmured._

Actually, she'd never felt like killing anyone – exactly. No, killing Jack had only briefly surfaced as a solution to the secret revealed that night. Of course, in that brief moment in time when killing someone (Jack) had been contemplated, she'd managed to conjure up some very satisfactory methods, all lengthy and torturous, and parading across her brain in living color and with Surround Sound. There'd been a great deal of begging, pleading and the swearing of unending fealty and, yes, love, on the part of someone (Jack) before her lovely visions had faded in the glow of Daniel's humorous and yet loving looks toward the Colonel.

She hardly thought of killing him…er, _anyone_ , anymore, and had only the occasional stray thought that she and Jack should have been shot, but overall, she was now at a place where things were as they should be. The Colonel was so clearly besotted – as he'd never been over her – that he was actually easier to live with – not that she'd ever tell him that.

And Daniel? Oh, man, Daniel.

She'd known him for almost eight years – and yes, his ascension year counted – and she'd never seen him happier. Even when fighting with the Colonel – and yes, they still fought like cats and dogs – there was a kind of glow that he gave off, one that was almost equaled by Jack's. Daniel smiled all the time now – so different from the days when a smile from him was a wondrous rarity. He was so easy and comfortable in his skin since he and the Colonel had finally – what should she call it? Since doing the deed? Worked for her, although the romantic in her insisted she rephrase it to 'since they'd fallen in love.'

Jack - and yes, damn it, at one in the morning she could use his first name - was obviously good for Daniel – very good. Which was odd because in Sam's mind it would be the person Daniel fell for whose life would change for the better, not Daniel's. Okay, that hadn't come out right. She'd always assumed he would change their life by being in it but that essentially, he'd remain the same. And sure, Jack was different but the differences were far less obvious to her because in the field – he was Colonel Jack O'Neill, the leader of SG-1 - and maybe he smiled more often, joked with more freedom, but he was first and foremost their leader. But with Daniel, the changes were both unbelievable and oddly troublesome because they showed her how little of himself Daniel had ever shown - a fact that tended to depress Sam if she thought too much about it - like now – when her world was silent and she was alone. Well, as alone as a woman could be on a foreign planet with three men sleeping or meditating behind her.

SG-1 was a family and yet, she'd never voluntarily visited Daniel even though he'd often dropped by hers when she'd been ill or needed help with something around the house, or hell, sometimes just to chat. She'd never tried to find out about those years after his parents had been killed but he knew all about her life following her mother's death. She hadn't done much for Daniel to make things easier after his grandfather had remained behind with the "giant aliens" either. Of course, his appendix burst and he'd been hospitalized shortly after their return and before anyone could catch their breath, there'd been the whole replicator thing keeping them apart for weeks. After that, things had gone down hill fast and any chance to get to know, let alone understand, Daniel, had been lost in what Sam now called her "school-girl crush" phase.

It was scary when she thought about it - all the years where she'd allowed SG-1, saving Earth, proving various theories of hers, and living with a bad case of hero worship, all keeping her from truly getting to know Daniel.

She shook her head in disgust. Hell, those were excuses, every one of them. After all, she'd managed to find out everything she could about Jack, and even Teal'c, who was always willing to share if asked. But Daniel…he'd been different, his walls not so easily breached even if you asked. And yet - he'd always been so accessible for her and her needs.

For _her_ needs.

God, she'd been selfish. She could see it so clearly now. If she'd wanted to, she, like Jack, could have easily crossed over the moat and discovered all that Daniel was, but she'd never tried.

Shaking that thought off, she glanced over at the other tent again – and tried to imagine Daniel and Jack making love.

She knew from experience – although under the influence of the "Touched" virus at the time – that Jack was one hell of a kisser, and hadn't she been witness to that smacker Sha're had planted on Daniel, and later, that incredibly sexy lip-lock he'd shared with Shyla - a kiss that had curled Sam's toes - and she'd only been watching?

Okay, so things had to be damn hot between Jack and Daniel. Damn hot.

Looking back at the fire, she couldn't help but wonder the age old question of who topped between them. Although the answer seemed obvious to her: Colonel O'Neill, of course. A natural top if she'd ever met one.

Sam tossed another twig onto the fire and tried to envision – okay, maybe she'd better not. She'd never be able to look at either of them again, at least not in the eye. Eye to butt, maybe, and eye to groin, definitely, but eye-to-eye? No way.

She heard a rustling sound behind her and checked her watch – wow, it was almost three, which meant-

"'Morning, Sam," Daniel said through a wide yawn.

"You're early."

"Am I?"

Standing up to stretch, she nodded while watching him tuck his t-shirt into his pants. He looked rumpled and, as strange as it sounded to her; cuddly. He yawned, ran his fingers through his hair - which only served to spike it more – before ambling over to the fire and sitting down. He ran a hand over his face even as he used the sleeve of his jacket to pick up the coffee pot resting on the grill rack.

"I'm thinking an IV next time we go off world. Just stick it in you, hang a bag of coffee off your pack and you're good to go."

"If anyone could make it work, it would be you," Daniel said in spite of another yawn. He waved the back of his hand at her, and in the general direction of her tent, and said, "Go. Sleep. Be restful and multiply – or something."

Chuckling, she ruffled his hair and quickly danced away toward the tent before he could retaliate. Ducking inside, she wasn't surprised when a muted light came on, illuminating enough of the interior so that she could make her way to the sleeping bag.

"Thanks, T," she whispered.

"All is well?"

She nodded as she draped her jacket over her pack in the corner. Sitting down beside him on the spread out bag, she pulled her leg up and started to take off her boot.

"I do not believe that DanielJackson and O'Neill had much sleep."

"I assume you mean once the Colonel finished his watch?"

"Indeed."

Sam got her other boot off and set them both off to the side. "I've been meaning to ask you since last week -- just how long ago _did_ you trip to them, anyway?"

"I have been aware of O'Neill's feelings for seven years."

"Seven _years_?" she gasped out.

"That is correct. However, understanding DanielJackson's true emotions came more recently."

"How recently? Weeks, months? What?"

"Three years."

"Three…three years. That's not… _three_?"

Teal'c simply nodded.

Crossing her legs Indian style, Sam rested her elbow on a thigh and her cheek in the palm of her hand. "I don't believe it. I just don't believe it. Whatever happened to women's intuition? I'm a shame to my sex."

"You were rather…pre-occupied, Samantha."

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?"

Teal'c gave her an enigmatic smile.

***

"DanielJackson, all is safe?"

Daniel glanced up from his journal, squinted in the grayness that was dawn, and smiled. "No, Teal'c, I was abducted during the night by the flora and fauna of this planet, whereupon they demanded to know all the Stargate addresses and Sam's phone number. However, when I told them that you'd come after them with a machete – I had to define a machete," he made several slashing motions with his hand, "they quivered in fear and I was able to make my escape. So here I am, finishing off my watch, and the only question is: am I really Daniel Jackson, or a plant that has the ability to morph into any object?"

Teal'c cocked his head at Daniel and said very seriously, "I find it most unlikely that a morphing plant would have a desire to write in your journal, let alone consume as much coffee as you have since beginning your watch. So I believe we are most fortunate that you were able to elude your captors. Death by flora and fauna would not be attractive."

"Damn, can't pull the wool over your eyes, can I, T?"

"I would think pulling the wool over my eyes would be quite simple."

"Very true. When Jack gets out here, I'll use his knit cap."

Teal'c sat down next to his friend and, as he warmed his hands by the fire, asked in what could only be defined as a curious tone, "Do you and O'Neill adhere to a particular set of rules regarding your relationship when off world?"

If Daniel was surprised by the question, he hid it well. Smiling, he answered, "Yes, although their prime purpose is so that Jack can find new and exciting ways to get around them." He winked and added, "Much like Sam does with you."

The typical eyebrow rose. "I see there is no wool over your eyes, DanielJackson."

"Nope."

Daniel raised the coffee pot and cocked his head at Teal'c, who lifted his mug from the log upon which two others sat. Daniel poured for him and, for the next several minutes, they enjoyed the dawn and the coffee. Eventually, Teal'c asked with the same curious tone - and a touch of humor, "Do you and O'Neill share one sleeping bag?"

Ignoring the question, Daniel asked one of his own, and one that he felt was far more important. "Do you have any idea how disconcerting it is that you can get up in the morning and _not_ immediately relieve yourself?"

"I was not aware that this bothered you, DanielJackson. If you would feel better, I will attend to such needs right now."

Laughing, Daniel shook his head. "Not on my account, T. And yes, we do."

"Ah."

"You and Sam?"

***

Sam had to admit, this particular mission had been completely trouble-free. No one would believe them when they got home. In fact, she was almost tempted to yell, "Medics!" when they all finally stepped onto the ramp just so everyone would feel normal. As she and Teal'c followed the Colonel and Daniel toward the 'gate, she couldn't help but smile. Both men were walking so close together, their bodies bumped and shoulders rubbed. Each of them had their heads angled in close as they talked, with Daniel using his hands to punctuate his words. It should seem strange to see them like that, to know that every touch was wanted, desired -- but it wasn't.

"They sleep on one bag, Samantha," Teal'c suddenly said.

"Siler owes me twenty," she said in return, her eyes still on the two men in front of her, although her gaze had dropped to their lower…assets.

"You are buying then."

Smiling, she said, "Deal."

 

***

"By the way," Daniel said. "Siler owes me twenty."

"Yeah, why?"

"Sam and Teal'c share one sleeping bag."

Jack glanced sideways at his partner. "Sweet. That means Walter owes me fifty."

"You are so buying tonight."

"Deal."

Arriving at the 'Gate twenty minutes later, Daniel dialed home and, as the wormhole subsided, Sam sent SG-1's code through. A few moments later, with a wave to the quiet planet, SG-1 walked side-by-side through the wormhole. When they exited on the other side – it was to silent stares.

Jack took off his cap, slapped it against his thigh, looked at the stunned expressions and said, "Hey, it's not like SG-1 has never come through in one piece before!"

-30-

 

  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1, the characters and universe are the property of Kawoosh Productions, Showtime/Viacom, Sony/MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
